The Gems Visit Dalt Wisney World!
by toonfreak
Summary: Now that Greg has come into a large amount of money, he's going to do something he's been wanting to do for a long time- take his family on a trip to Dalt Wisney World!
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: A long history of this fic at the end: may include sad memories.**_

* * *

He was a wealthy man now. A VERY wealthy man.

While there was not a lot of things in this life he wanted (or needed) to buy, there was one major thing Greg had always wanted to do for his only son.

Everyone said it was a "staple of childhood", but he never had the money nor the means to make the trip.

But NOW...now that he had money to spare...he wanted to give his son the ENTIRE awesome experience that Steven had always deserved!

He was a great kid- the GREATEST kid after all! He had been through so much strife throughout his life...he certainly deserved the best!

Greg was going to take Steven on a vacation to Dalt Wisney World! The question was: when to break the news?

* * *

 _ **OK...sooo...there's a bit of history with this fic. Bare with me.**_

 _ **I live in the Orlando area, and actually worked for Walt Disney World for about three years (Main Street East, and one of the hotels in merchandise respectively).**_

 _ **When I was working there, my fellow Cast Members and I were incredibly close. It really is a job where you have to rely on trust and teamwork in order to accomplish tasks.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, (as some of you may also know) I have a super-dooper-low immune system.**_

 _ **I was exposed to so many people on a daily basis, that I would get sick quite frequently. I ended up getting so sick, in fact, I had to (sadly) resign from my job about two weeks before June 12, 2016.**_

 _ **The experience was heartbreaking, and I still exchange Christmas cards with my old team to this day.**_

 _ **By the time the morning of June 12, 2016 came around, I had been unemployed for about two weeks. At this point, I was quite unsure where my now non-existent career was heading.**_

 _ **That morning, I remember waking up and checking my feed on Facebook.**_

 _ **It said there had been a shooting...a shooting in Orlando...20 people had died. A few hours later, the death toll rose to 50. When they re-announced the number over the television, there was an audible gasp from the crowd.**_

 _ **Now, I had never heard of the Pulse night club before. I'm not a part of the LGBTQ community, and am also not exactly a social butterfly to begin with. I had, however, definitely heard of the hospital the victims were taken to. Being a regularly sickly person, I had gone to the same medical facility on numerous occasions in order to receive infusions and other procedures.**_

 _ **The incident had happened less than 30 minutes from my house.**_

 _ **I don't know how much you guys know about Disney- but we are very supportive of the LGBTQ community (we even have a sort of "unofficial" Gay Days where all the guests come to visit, and dress in red in support of the community).**_

 _ **While I am not a part of the LGBTQ community, A WHOLE bunch of my friends (and even a few of my family members) ARE.**_

 _ **That entire day, I was glued to the television screen- hoping...PRAYING that none of my fellow Cast Members were on the list of the deceased.**_

 _ **One of my all time favorite leads was gay- and of several of my favorite fellow merch crew, there was one who was gay, and another who was bisexual. (Not to mention two bisexual and one gay friend I had in high school as well).**_

 _ **While I was lucky, one of my good friends was not. She worked at Universal Studios at the Harry Potter ride, and one of her Crew Members was among the 49 victims (you probably heard of him too...he was the one that got a Funko pop made of him, and had a special shout out from Rowling herself).**_

 _ **The next few months were awful. Our city was in grieving. We were being bombarded by news, paparazzi, and those super-jerks from the Westboro Church (you know...the "church" that protested at all those soldier's funerals...and Comic Con that one year).**_

 _ **Everyone was in shock and mourning. It was super surreal...like a horrendous nightmare we had to live on a daily basis. During one of my medical procedures downtown, my family accidentally drove me by the club on the way home...causing me to hyperventilate a bit.**_

 _ **I wanted to do something to show my sympathies, and (spontaneously) make everyone laugh and (perhaps) feel a bit better about themselves.**_

 _ **That's when I got the idea for this fic.**_

 _ **While this was the first fic I wanted to write, the time didn't seem right. Everyone (my self included) was incredibly upset and sensitive. Plus, I hadn't written a fanfiction since 2004! Would I even still have what it took to get back in the game after all these years? Would anyone even want to read such a silly thing?**_

 _ **It took me several months to build up the courage to write anything publicly, but I decided to write my second fic idea: "Live and Let Lion" first...leaving this one on the back burner in case I ran out of ideas in the future.**_

 _ **While "Live and Let Lion" did it's job wonderfully (and made my ultimate goal come true of making people laugh and a bit more cheerful in the whirling chaos that was our city at the time), I still wanted to eventually tackle this story...even if no one got ANY of the Disney jokes.**_

 _ **Out of the tragedy, came something...rather odd. I had the urge to write again. I had the urge to write FANFICTION again, if (for no other reason) to put a smile on my friend's faces. If I could cheer up just one person who was struck by the same tragedy that had caused us all so much hardship, than maybe...just maybe...I could smile again too.**_

 _ **Thus, I have finally decided to write this fic. I will be updating it as frequently as I can.**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to all the victims, friends, family, and people in the awesome LGBTQ community who suffered because of the tragedy that hit the place I've called home for so many years.**_

 _ **I welcome you all to:**_

 _ **"The Gems Visit Dalt Wisney World"!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Greg had herded everyone into the living room. Amethyst had wrapped herself over the couch's back- picking her nose in boredom.

Pearl was eyeing the nasty habit with her lip heightened in disgust. The tall Gem was trying her best to ignore her purple counterpart while sitting on the same couch as daintily as possible.

Garnet was becoming impatient from the long wait. She tapped a finger on her elbow, arms crossed. Greg stated he would be back from his van in several minutes time...only after commanding everyone to sit on the piece of furniture. Even though she was well aware of what was about to occur, her future vision could not make any sense of it...none what-so-ever.

Steven seemed more confused than anything. This type of behavior was not something that his father normally displayed.

In a sudden burst of excitement, Greg kicked the door, making the thing slam against the wall with a loud: "BANG!"

This was immediately followed by the father attempting a pathetic sort of jig, wearing an odd hat on his head. The hat was dark blue, and included two circles that resembled animal ears...but only in the most simplistic of standards.

Pearl thought the dumb hat looked absolutely horrendous- and was quite confused and underwhelmed by this pathetic display.

Garnet groaned in annoyance. She was still unsure of the meaning behind this foreign human ritual.

Amethyst couldn't stop laughing! Greg's idiotic dance was just SO pathetic, she couldn't help herself! The Gem held her stomach, as she bellowed and fell off the back of the couch.

"Ta-Da!" Greg waved his hands enthusiastically, finally finishing his dance. "Guess where we're going?!"

"Erm...a hat store?" Pearl guessed, quite baffled.

Steven's eyes immediately turned into stars! "Dad! Are-are we really going to...?!" The boy couldn't finish his sentence. He was just...SO excited!

Greg finished his son's thought for him: "That's RIGHT stu-ball! We're going to Dalt Wisney World!"

"OHMYGOSHNOWAY!" The boy immediately jumped from his seat, and embraced his father with joy! He had never been before!

"Dali-who?" Pearl was still quite confused.

"Dalt Wisney World Pearl!" Steven was...enthusiastic...at least.

"Huh-wah?"

"Dalt Wisney World! Dad's wearing a Mortimer Mouse hat!"

"Mouse?" The Gem tilted her head in confusion.

"Jeez. Get with the times P!" Amethyst interrupted. "You know...Mortimer Mouse? Famous cartoon character?"

"Oh! One of those Crying Foods Steven enjoys?"

"No Pearl! (Although "Crying Breakfast Friends" was distributed by the Dalt Wisney company), Mortimer is MUCH older!" Steven attempted to explain.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to learn about Dalt Wisney Pearl...we're not going for another two months." Greg piped in.

"Wait, you don't mean...?"

"Yup! You're ALL coming with! I have enough money to invite the whole town!...if I wanted to..."

"HELL YEAH! ROADTRIP!" Amethyst was more than happy with this news. It had been forever (and than some) since she had been able to chillax!

"Plane?" Garnet asked a single question.

"No. Even Better! VAN!" Greg replied.

The Fusion answered this with an unenthusiastic groan. Being stuck in a packed car with Amethyst and Pearl for 18 hours was NOT her idea of a "fun time".

"Oh, come on Garnet! It will be fun! There's lots of stuff to do there!" Amethyst attempted to coax her friend into a better mood.

Pearl decided to inquire: "Like WHAT?"

"Like...rides!...and FOOD!"

"Ooooohhhh! That sounds...erm...interesting." Pearl did not sound enthusiastic in the slightest.

"Come oooooooonnnnnn Pearl! I'll introduce you to ALL the Dalt Wisney movies! It'll be great!" Steven looked up at the Gem with hopeful eyes...

"Well...I'm always up for learning new things..." the Pearl attempted a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thus, began an incredibly loooooooong two months...

Between Steven and Connie, the family managed to scrape together the ENTIRE Dalt Wisney video library. While it was decided that Connie, Lapis, and Peridot would stay in Beach City during Steven's vacation to protect the place- it did not dissuade the extra trio from enjoying the ritualistic movie night Steven had put together every evening.

When Pearl saw the massive stack of cartoon media that she would be wasting her time upon for the next few weeks- she went to the store and invested in an ultra-super-difficult crossword puzzle book...just so that she would have something stimulating to do while watching. She enjoyed the occasional cartoon with Steven, but it was normally a Friday-night-only thing...not an every-night thing.

Peridot seemed excited enough. She wondered if this new medium of entertainment would be as fruitful as Camp Pining Hearts?

The rest of the Gems seemed to have a general opinion about the ritual.

Amethyst was excited to get popcorn.

* * *

Finally with everyone gathered in Steven's loft, the boy cleared his throat in order to gain attention.

As everyone waited patiently- the boy began: "Good evening ladies and Gems! The films we will be seeing for the remainder of these months are the epitome of fine cinema! While Connie wanted to go in chronological order from oldest to newest-" the boy looked toward his friend with a smile, "-I insisted we watch the film I thought PEARL would enjoy the most FIRST! Enjoy!"

"BOOOOO!" Amethyst was sure if Pearl enjoyed the film- SHE would not.

The boy put in the VHS anyway, and proceeded to jump on his bed and make himself comfortable.

Pearl felt flattered enough to put her crossword book down at least. It was obvious that the boy realized her alternative motive for getting the puzzles, and was guilting her into watching (at least) one film with her full attention.

The movie began as Amethyst scarfed down the popcorn.

* * *

A title appeared accompanied with a beautiful score:

"The Legend of Mulan"

At first all Pearl could think about was how widely inaccurate the story was. Dragons didn't exist. Despite the setting, no one was speaking in accurate ancient Chinese...

...but then, as the tale continued, the Gem couldn't help but feel...sympathetic for these series of drawings.

The girl character was taking up the sword to save her sick father. She was willing to sacrifice her own life for the person she loved so dearly...

...it...it was almost like...

Steven stared at Pearl and smiled slightly at her reaction to the film. The Gem was crying with her hand over her mouth- tears welling in her eyes.

The magic of Dalt Wisney had claimed another victim. Steven knew that the message had gotten to Pearl on a personal level.

* * *

From that point onward, Pearl put the puzzle book away and decided to pay closer attention to all these films Steven loved so dearly. She was pleasantly surprised how complex many of the stories were- despite the incredible inaccurate talking animals and magical artifacts.

* * *

By the two months' end, it was obvious that each Gem had their own favorite film.

Peridot enjoyed "Lost and Sewn". She seemed to relate with the oddly appealing, badly behaved alien that learned empathy. She ended up feeling an anxious familiarity when the alien "Sewn" ended up gaining a family and learned to love despite his...destructive and overly negative nature.

Lapis' favorite was definitely "Omen is Found". She enjoyed the sea scape and fish in the background. The Gem also wept slightly when the baby clownfish: "Omen" got taken away from his family-and was trapped in the dentist's glass fish tank...unable to escape.

Garnet ended up having multiple favorites...not a surprise considering she was a fusion- as well as a bit of a romantic. Film wise, she enjoyed "Belle and the Monster" and "The Great Ali". She seemed to enjoy the fact that both were sort of "prince and pauper" films- two movies about people falling in love from different hierarchies. She also enjoyed the strong heroines in each.

Amethyst liked "Kingdom of the Sun". What could she say? She thought it was funny!

* * *

By the time the two months were up, time had flown by. Everyone agreed that the entire library of films was quite enjoyable.

The family was certainly much more excited about their upcoming trip NOW (while Peridot, Lapis, and Connie were left a bit jealous).

Steven promised to bring them back some souvenirs as he finished packing his father's van for the long journey ahead...

* * *

 ** _Thanks again everyone for your sympathy and super nice comments!_**

 ** _Hope you guys can guess the Gem's favorite "Dalt Wisney" movies_**!


	4. Chapter 4

While Dalt Wisney World was certainly something to look forward to, the family of five had to get through a couple of hurtles first- specifically, a three-day car ride with stops in between.

First was the packing.

Steven packed a modern suitcase with plenty of clothes and a toothbrush. Even with the very minimalist diversity in items, he STILL had to sit on the suitcase to get it zipped up.

Garnet (terribly clueless about what to bring on the trip) decided to check her future vision to see the optimal objects that would be needed to get to their destination.  
She packed a conservative reusable grocery bag with a strange array of items that would probably make more sense later on.

Amethyst brought a family-fun-bulk size box of "Cheeze Wiz!" Crackers. That was it. Nothing else.

Pearl, on the other hand, was having the most difficulty "packing light" (as humans called it). She was attempting to bring everything but the kitchen sink- and the only reason WHY she WASN'T bringing the kitchen sink, was because she didn't want to turn off the house's water while they were gone.

When Greg finally drove up the next morning, the family looked incredibly stressed out already. Greg could tell that there had been a lot of strife that the group of aliens was hiding...especially between Pearl and Amethyst.

"Yeesh...alright everyone! Load it up!" Greg opened the van's trunk in hopes that hitting the road as fast as possible would improve everyone's mood...maybe some music?

* * *

Unfortunately, Pearl called shotgun- a slightly awkward situation. Instead of the awesome Universe van pumping out some good 'ol rock n' roll, Pearl had changed the radio to the "Publicly Funded Broadcast Station".

"Today is part four of our "Recycle and Reuse" series. We will be discussing "Lint" and 50 interesting uses for the material." The radio chirped in a calm manner.

"Oh! I've love this series! Yesterday they talked about paper grocery bags!" Pearl clapped her hands in excitement!

"BOOOOREING!" Amethyst whined from the back seat.

"Mmmph." Garnet crossed her arms in disappointment, but said nothing. This was going to be a LOOOOOOONG drive...

* * *

As it turns out, there actually WERE 50 recycling uses for lint. Every time someone attempted to start a conversation, Pearl would shush them!

The radio droned on: "-can also be left outside. Birds will incorporate your colorful lint to line their nests! That concludes today's segment of "Recycle and Reuse"! Tune in tomorrow for our next segment: cans and bottles!"

"OKAY... I think it's someone else's turn Pearl..." Greg turned off the radio quickly. At this point, the father desperately needed to engage in conversation. Greg was starting to nod off with boredom.

Pearl huffed, and crossed her arms in annoyance. Still, she caved in at the request.

There was an awkward pause of silence, before Greg piped up again: "Why don't you guys discuss what you're going to do when we get there? I brought pamphlets!" The father piped up excitedly! "Pearl! They're in the glove compartment!"

Impressed, Pearl opened the glove compartment. She grabbed the massive mountain of pamphlets, and frowned once she discovered that the rest of the compartment was filled with napkins and unused sugar packets. To Greg's embarrassment, the Gem began to clean the space automatically.

"Pearl. PEARL! I use those napkins and packets of sugar! Please...just...pass out the Dalt Wisney pamphlets!"

Pearl blushed a shade of blue, before dispersing the pamphlets among the rest of her family in the back seat.

"OH! Check out this coaster! It looks HUGE!" Amethyst pointed at the map in one of the pamphlets- getting orange "Cheeze Wiz!" dust all over the booklet.

Pearl screamed internally.

Garnet ended up with an entire book of nothing but restaurants and eateries scattered throughout the park. She spotted a picture of a very formal ballroom next to a romantic waterfall and view of fireworks. The pamphlet boasted: "Visit "Artist's Place"! The most romantic eatery in Dalt Wisney World! Perfect for you and that special someone!"

Garnet blushed as her two internal Gems discussed the possibility of a date night. It HAD been a while since they had gone somewhere romantic by themselves...

Steven looked at a picture of tourists riding in a spinning tea cup ride, and immediately went pale. There was NO WAY he was going to attempt riding one of THOSE things again...he had learned the FIRST time!

Pearl discovered that several of the parks had an "educational spin", specifically "TOCPE" and "Animal World"! "Look Steven! They have an entire pavilion devoted to explaining the production of electric currents! Very educational!"

"OH! That's...Erm...VERY NICE Pearl!" Steven attempted to smile.

Pearl smiled back-completely oblivious.

As the van rumbled along, the family continued their friendly banter! Excited and enthusiastic about the journey ahead!

* * *

 _ **To anyone who was curious:**_

 _ **Pearl - Mulan**_

 _ **Peridot - Lilo and Stitch**_

 _ **Lapis - Finding Nemo**_

 _ **Garnet - Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin**_

 _ **Amethyst - The Emperor's New Groove**_

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update this one guys! I'm (literally) working on...like...6 different SU fics at the same time here! Happy Mother's Day!**_

 _ **XD**_


End file.
